New directions
by nicola101
Summary: I heard once For A story to end happily you have to have pain in the middle, yeah right, i cant see any happy endings near by, just pain pain pain.Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters

Chapter 1- wedding nerves

"Leah" My Mum screamed "Get up, today's the big day, and we don't want to be late, do we"

"Ugh, the day from hell has finally arrived" I mumbled as I got out of my warm comfy bed.

Today was the day I had been dreading for months, Sam and Emily's wedding. I didn't see the reason why they had to fast forward their wedding just because Emily was pregnant, I mean the sooner the better I suppose, so Emily can shut up about it, I mean come on! I'd rather go over to the blood suckers place then go over to Sam and Emily's, so that's what I decided, before the wedding I'll go over and see Jake, I didn't have to check if he was over there, any free time he had Jacob would go see Bella and Nessie.

10 minutes later I was ready to go, not even bothering to tell Mum, I just had to get out of that tiny house. I hopped in my new BMW the Cullen's bought me for my birthday and was on my way, they were weird that way, I mean I didn't hide my dislike from them, but they still went out of their way to be nice to me and make me feel comfortable, maby one day I could be nice to them, but I really couldn't see that happen any time soon.

I took my time to get to the house, or should I say mansion, I wasn't in any rush or anything. I parked my car just outside the gate blocking everyone else's car, for reasons I don't even know. Weirdly enough me and the pack had gotten over the stench the vampires made, it didn't burn our noses like it used too, but we could still pick it out from a crowd, it spelled sweet, but not sickly sweet anymore. I seen Jacob come out of the house with Nessie on his back, he heard me coming and he lifted his head, his eyed widened in shock.

"Leah, what are you doing there?" he asked, Nessie started giggling as Jacob started swinging her around, his face brightened as he heard Nessie laughing, Jake started grinning, obviously forgetting I was there. I looked to the floor, embarrassed and left out.

"Leah, is that you?" A bell like voice came from inside the house, I walked inside the house not bothering to tell Jake, he was too busy tickling Nessie to bother with me , boy I couldn't wait till I imprinted.

Bella and Edward came over to me, hand in hand I felt a bit left out, I looked around the house Carlisle and Esme were making breakfast obviously for Jake and nessie, Emmett and Rose were on the couch watching TV and Alice and Jasper were lying next to each other, staring into each other's eyes all loved up. You wouldn't think they would be attending a wedding in less than an hour, but they didn't really need to dress up, they looked immaculate anyway.

"So we were wondering if you wanted to take a lift with us to the Wedding, it would make sense for us all go together, don't you agree" Bella's high pitch voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah whatever you say" I said bored out of my mind

Bella's face brightened, I had come to grow to like her in a weird way, I looked over to Edward he wasn't paying any attention to me, he was smiling lovingly at Bella, how disturbing. Edward shot me a glare, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Leah, Alice is getting us all ready do you want to come up and get ready with us?"

"Yeah sure come on lets go" I said

Bella let go of Edwards hand, and came over to me. I could help but laugh; she was half the size of me. We went upstairs in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but it was silence anyway. Alice came dancing out of her room, strangely more excited than usually, which I thought was impossible.

"Ok I have LOADS of ideas for you Leah ok, so I was thinking..." Alice kept talking for what seemed like ages and dragged me onto a chair, she took out the scissors, and started snipping away while I closed my eyes and took some much needed rest.

"Leah, Leah, LEAH" Alice screamed at me, waking me up from my dreamless sleep. I stood up and stretched; I caught myself in the mirror and gaped. I looked beautiful, even if I do say so myself. My hair was curled, and my make up was a dark shade, matching my eyes. I looked down I was wearing a short light pink dress, highlighting my long legs. I turned around to Alice and smiled.

"Thanks Alice..." I said but was interrupted by Jake.

"Come on girls, hurry up or we will leave without you lot"

"What a gentleman" Blondie muttered sarcastically, I growled, I couldn't help but be protective over my alpha, it was in the blood. There was an awkward silence.

"Come on everyone, let's get going we don't want to be late for the big day do we" said Esme gently, I felt suddenly sick I didn't know why, it can't be fears, I mean I Wasn't the one getting married. A little whimper came out of my mouth as I thought about that. Edward turned around in the car we were using to get to the la push beach and gave me an apologetic smile. I gave him a glare and stared out of the window. I didn't need any body to feel sorry for me, I've had enough of that from my family ever since my boyfriend and cousin betrayed me, and I definitely didn't need it from a filthy blood sucker.

I think the wedding destination is super cheesy; I mean who gets married on a beach, come on! But nothing is too much for bloody 'Queen' Emily. Edward parked the car, opposite the beach, and after looking at the scene in front of me I take back what I just said, it looked perfect. Every Girls dream. There was a long cream carpet going up to where Sam was obviously going to stand. There were at least 200 seats, 100 on the left of the carpet, 100 on the right, There were roses everywhere, it was just so romantic. Weirdly enough the sun was shining and the waved were quiet and calm. Bella turned around to me yet again breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, let's go grab a seat"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no Twilight or its characters

Chapter 2-

I sat down on the chair, fidgeting badly, I couldn't calm down. All the seats were filled, and everyone was talking excitedly, I was embarrassingly enough sitting with the Cullen's, who were looking around there surroundings in wonder.

Emily convinced Sam to make him drop the treaty for the day, she didn't have to do much, all she had to do was smile at him and he was putty in her hands. Sam walked up the aisle to get to the top of the aisle and Jake, who strangely enough was his best man. Sam was shaking so much I thought he was going to phase right there and then but managed to calm down a bit, which I expect was Jaspers doing. Once I caught a glimpse of Sam I gasped, he was beautiful.

He wore a black suit with a cream tie. His hair was gelled back, and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. The music started, and I wasn't surprised to see it was Edward playing the piano.

Everyone turned around to see Emily, she looked ok, pretty plain I thought, but what did I know?. It was weird seeing her, she strangely enough was glowing that weird pregnancy glow, I looked at her bump and I gasped in shock, she was huge! I had only seen her 2 weeks ago and she was half the size she was now. It was clear this werewolf baby was going to come nearer than expected. Yay. I haven't even seen the baby yet and I already hate it.

I looked over at Sam, and it looked like he was glowing as well, he looked so proud and worse of all in love. I heard a cheer in the crowd and looked over at who it was. Seth. He was so embarrassing some times. Emily had reached Sam and they were holding hands tightly.

Mr Weber welcomed us all and stared the wedding "if anybody has a reason why these two people should now get married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Sam shot a glance at me, no it wasn't a glance it was a _warning_.

I opened my mouth, just to scare him and I swear he flinched in my direction. How dare he do that to me, does he think that was the only reason I turned up, too destroy the wedding?

I was too angry too do anything, and I started to shake uncontrollably, oh no. I had to get out of here, before I turn into a giant grey wolf in front of everyone. I stood up in front of everyone, ignoring everyone's stares. I had to get out of here; I was shaking too much to calm down now. I took a glance at Sam's understanding glance and ran down the carpet towards the forest.

I didn't stop running until I got to the forest and felt the familiar shiver run down my spine, In a matter of seconds I exploded into the grey wolf I've grown to hate and despise.

I looked around, and I realised I was hungry, really hungry. I hated doing this, but I couldn't bring myself to go back into human form, so I decided to eat animal form. I smelt a herd of deer nearby, and decided to get it over and done with. There was only one good thing with being an immortal wolf, and that was the speed! I was with the deer in under a moment, and finished them off quickly as well. I then realised something, it was quiet. Too quiet. It felt nice not having my brother or them morons he call friends in my head, they were obviously at the wedding, enjoying themselves while I mope around here. Bu I wasn't going back, I was still mad at Sam, for thinking I was still in love with him, well I was but still, I didn't make it obvious, did I?

Emily's P.O.V

I stared up at Sam, I felt warm and fuzzy whenever I looked into his big brown eyes, It was like no one was around us, it was just me and Sam, like it would be for the rest of my life, I didn't like thinking that Sam would still be the Same age he is now, when I'm 70 years old. But it was the way it was suppose to be, and I wouldn't want me or Sam's life to change in the slightest. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a women standing up and staring our way. I turned to look at her. It was Leah.

I tried to be mad at her, but I couldn't, the expression on her face made we want to look away, it was full of pain and anger, her whole body was shaking dangerously, and I only know too well what would happen next. I looked over at Sam; he had a pained look on his face.

I knew not to be jealous, he saw Leah as a sister, as do I, so it hurt us both to see Leah in pain for something we had done. Leah had already run towards the forest before I could get a chance to go to her. Sam shook his head to the pack, which were eager to go with Leah; we all cared about her even if she thought we were all out to get her.

I nodded my head at Mr Webber to carry on, The baby was kicking at me painfully, and all I wanted was for this to be over and done with, as strange as that sounds. Sam looked at me with a pained expression, obviously hearing the almighty kicks the baby was giving me.

"Are you sure darling, we can post pone if you want?"

"No Sam I want to be Mrs Emily Ulley more then you could possibly imagine" I said, as Sam nodded his head unconvincingly.

1 Hour later

"This is so embarrassing" I whispered to Kim, as I watched the pack including my newly made husband scoff down the massive pink icing cake I made for ALL the guests, not just the 7 foot giants sitting in the big round table in the middle of the hired out club.

"Where is Leah, Emily I seen her escape the wedding, she looked terrible" Kim's shy voice asked me, she seemed truly curious.

"To be honest, I don't know, maybe it got too much for her, I've got to say, I was shocked to see her here, I thought she wasn't going to turn up ever since she declined the invitation to be brides maid, even though I wasn't too surprised about that, it was Sam's idea. Even after all this time he is still nice to her, even though most of the time she doesn't deserve it" I didn't think I would be able to stop now, it was like all my feelings were suddenly over flowing "I asked Sam a few months back if he still had feelings for her, when I asked he looked at me like I was crazy, and said even if he didn't imprint on me he still would of picked me, he said it was just a school fling with Leah"

I took a deep breath, about to continue but was interrupted by a pain filled howl coming from outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 3- anger

Emily's P.O.V

The broken howls went on for hours, but were really minutes. I felt awful, there was no doubt in my mind that Leah heard every word I said, and this time I deserved to be shouted at, but I didn't expect it to be the one who loved me the most. Sam stood up abruptly, his quickness slightly scaring me.

"Why, why did you say that" Sam shouted pointing at me. I was about to answer but Jacob interrupted me. "I am very sorry everybody but the wedding reception is over, if you could quickly make your way to the nearest exit, it would be very helpful" Jacobs politeness was surprising, but all I was really worried about was the hulk of the man shaking uncontrollably in front of me. I couldn't help shake with fear, remembering the last time he phased too close with me...

_Flash back_

_There was a knock on the door of my flat, I practically ran to the door, hoping it was Leah. I still haven't got a chance to have a real chat with her, the last time we met her boyfriend was with her, I think his name was cam or something like that. It was a really awkward moment when we all met. Cam kept gawping at me, Leah looked quite hurt by his behaviour, I wonder why._

_I walked over to the door and was shocked to see Cam standing there. It was a shock to see him, I mean the last time we met he looked like a good looking guy, but seeing him now made we think otherwise. He had bags under his eyes; he obviously hadn't slept in days, maybe weeks. His deep brown eyes were blood shot, like he had been crying recently, and his normally tidy clothes were ripped and dirty. _

"_Cam, is that you?" As I stared into his eyes he seemed to relax and started to breathe big gusts of air, his shoulders relaxed, making me feel a bit scared._

"_My name is Sam" He said hoarsely, not blinking, just staring into my eyes, he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. _

"_Oh Sorry Sam, Is Leah with you?" I was getting really freaked out, and fast._

"_Who? Oh Leah, yeah we broke up" He seemed to wince at that, as I gasped._

"_What, why? No you're joking, you have to be! when we met, she said you were in talks about getting married, what happened" I couldn't believe it, they were Sam and Leah, they couldn't break up._

"_I broke up with her Emily, for reasons you won't believe, but please Emily, I need you to listen" The way he said my name, was filled with such emotion it gave me goose bumps._

"_I'm a werewolf, I guess that's a good way to start, You see I found out about a month ago, and I just about got over it, I mean Leah has forgiven me for disappearing ,and everything was going so well, no one knew about my secret, and that's the way it's supposed to be. But it's now all changed, ever since I first laid eyes on you. You see i have heard a few of my grandfathers storys, but i thought they were all storeys back then, so I didn't take much notice about the story called Imprinting, Imprinting is when a werewolf, like me finds its soul mate, there's no other way to describe it. .So When I first saw you, I imprinted on you, I can't even describe what I felt when I seen you, it's like all the love I felt for everyone else, even Leah, Vanished. And all that was left was_ _my undying love for you. I'm sorry Emily but you're my soul mate, there's no other way, and for the last two weeks I've gone pretty insane without seeing you. Do you get what I mean?" _

_I stood there in shock, I wanted to believe he was lyin, but looking into his vulnerable, lonely eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. But what I was feeling was not love, or understanding, it was anger. What would this mean for me? This was it; I had no choice I had to be with Sam, so he could keep sane? I don't want his undying Love. I don't know Sam; he kind of freaks me out with his intense looks. I couldn't even think of the pain Leah was going through, Sam was her whole life, and I don't even want him, making what I'm about to say a whole lot easier. _

"_I'm_ _sorry Sam, but I think you should go back to Leah, and forget all about me. I don't want my life to be planned out at the age of 20, I mean I'm sorry but I'm not interested" Sam's face showed pain but anger quickly showed up._

"_I can't just leave you, you're my life now Emily don't you get that? I can't leave you, I can't! I can't! I can't!" Sam started to shake uncontrollably; i thought he was having a fit so i went nearer. Sam saw me coming nearer and his face went white with fear. _

"_NO, GET BACK EMILY, GET BACK" He screamed at me, but I didn't have time to head his screams. I blinked, and crouching where Sam had just been was a Dark black wolf. Everything that happened next was like in slow motion. My flat was too small, and the wolf was freaking out, I backed against the wall, the wolf was coming nearer and nearer to me. I knew what was going to happen next, the wolf was doing all it could to calm down, which I think would help us all out considerably, but the wolf was scared, not for him but for me. I looked at the wolf, knowing I had minutes to live. I gasped as i looked at the wolf, it was magnificent. His fur was soft and silky, all I wanted to do was run my hands over it, and so I stepped in front of the shaking wolf, and stuck out my hand. As the thick fur came in contact with my hand I felt an electric shock, and i jumped back, knowing that was my biggest mistake, the wolf lunged towards me in instinct, startled my quick movement._

"_I love you Sam" I said just before the first piercing claw came in contact with my face. _

_End of flashback_

These memories came flooding back to me as I seen Sam trembling. Jake seemed to freak out and did the last thing I expected; he grabbed Sam and ran out of the room with the pack in close pursuit. I stared after them, I clutched the table, it was starting to get dizzy, and I was getting a faint head. The door opened slightly and I sighed thankfully, assuming it was Sam, coming to my rescue like he always did. But instead of Sam it was a tall Familiar lady lunging forward before I collapsed.

The last thought I had before darkness consumed me was hoping my baby would be okay.

**I PROMISE IT WILL BE LEAHS P.O.V NEXT TIME, IT WILL BE UP IN A DAY OR TWO, THANKYOU**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters

Chapter 4: I hate hospitals

Leah's P.O.V

Emily's been out of it for a few hours now, the doctors say it wouldn't be long now, I want to get out of this cramped hospital room, but I can't bring myself too. There's only me and Sam in the little room, and boy is this awkward. Maybe it's because he hasn't stopped crying since he found Emily passed out in my arms, or because I hate him. Eighter way I was itching for the door, when Sam suddenly managed to open his big gob.

"I'm sorry Leah, I really am. I didn't think Emily would say that, today of all days. But that was inexcusable for what I said. I can't get her petrified face out of my head; I just know she was thinking about the accident when I was shaking like that, how could I be so stupid to Emily? She is the reason for my existence. And for me to put that at risk, I should be killed". Sam put his head in his hands and started to cry even harder.

I rolled my eyes.

"For bloody sake Sam, why the hell are you feeling sorry for self, the only thing you have to do now, is fall at her feet with apologies and leave me alone, that's all you have to do. But I have to ask why did you do it Sam?" Sam shot his head up to look at me, I looked away instantly. His eyes were black and his skin was a lot paler than usual. He looked like a dead man.

"Isn't it obvious, I thought we were getting closer you know, I still really care about you lee-lee, even if it isn't in the way you want"

As sad as that sounds, he was right. Before the wedding we were getting on a bit better, but now he thinks it's all disappeared, and maybe he was right.

I was about to answer, but we heard a few mumbles coming from Emily, and it was obvious our little chat was over.

"Emily honey are you ok, I am so sorry for what I did I will never forgive myself for as long as I live, if that makes you feel better." Sam gently stroked Emily's cheek tenderly, forgetting I was here. Wow, how rude were these impintees?

Emily got distracted by Sam and looked around the room. It was funny to see her eyes widen to the size of apples when she seen me standing there.

"Leah, oh God I am so sorry for what I said, will you forgive me, I know things won't go back to the way things were before, but please forgive me, please.

"Sure sure, whatever, I'm gonna go leave you two to sort things out and find the Cullen's, okay?" I didn't give them time to answer as I walked quickly out of the room..

I sniffed the air, and smelled the sweet scent coming from outside. I walked swiftly outside, and seen the blood suckers all outside waiting. Bella was on Edwards lap, and they were sitting on boot of the car. All the rest of the blood suckers were playing aeroplane with Nessie, man that kid was Loved. Bella noticed me first and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Leah, how is Emily doing"

"She's ok, just woke up, Alice when will she be out?" The psychic freak should be able to help me out.

"5 minutes and 34 seconds" She said instantly. I couldn't help but laugh, even if it sounded like a bark.

"I will see you guys later okay I'm going to go for a run, seeya "I was on my way out but Jake came out of nowhere and started jogging with me to the forest.

"Hey Leah, I thought I'd go spend some time with my right hand man if you know what I mean."Jake said quietly I growled.

"I'm a girl you idiot, and I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." Jake wimperered. What the hell? I looked at him closely; he looked like he was in pain.

"Jake what's wrong with you" This was really weird.

"Its Edward, he said I should start to distance myself with Nessie and Bella, I don't know what to do. I cant leave them, they're my life Leah.

Oh God, who did I look like to them, there Agony Aunt?

"I don't know Jake; why don't you go with them, it would make sense don't you think?" Jake looked even more distressed

"How am I supposed to do that, what about Billy, the pack, I can't just leave can I?"

"I don't know Jake but it's up to you, I'm not the best person to ask about these things" Jake nodded his head, understanding. We went our separate ways to strip off. Minutes later I phased back into the phamiliar gray wolf, and headed towards Jake. I gasped, at what he was thinking, his emotions were filled with such love and doubt, i was shocked to see it wasn't about Nessie.

It was about Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters.

Chapter 5- Bon appetite

Leah's P.O.V

I stared at Jake, I couldn't believe what I just seen inside his head. Jacob hung his head ashamed of what I just seen. There was no possible way he could love Nessie and Bella, is there? Jacob shot his head up to me in shock.

"_Leah, are you serious. How can I be in love with Nessie, she is forever a 7 year old. What am I suppose to do with that. I don't love Nessie in that way; I love her like a father loves his daughter, and last week Nessie called me Dad, you don't know how happy that made me feel. And Bella is her mother..... So I couldn't help but fall in love with Bells."_

"_What Jake, that doesn't make any sense" He looked really frustrated_.

"_Leah, i have to be whatever Nessie wants me to be, whether that's a friend a brother or a protector. And I think the thing she wants is a father figure, which I will be happy to be" He really thought the things he was feeling was ok. Weird._

"_Jacob, theres one thing your forgetting about, Edward."I thought the obvious._

Jacob rolled his eyes, surprising me.

"_Haven't you noticed Leah, Edward barely ever sees Nessie, he spends all his time following Bella like a lost puppy, and Nessie misses him while Bella is getting annoyed with his over protectiveness."_

I nodded, understanding a little bit, whenever I was around the Cullens, Edward didn't take his eyes off of Bella at all, like if he blinked she would disappear. I never thought about it until now.

"_But Jake that doesn't really make sense about you're feelings about Bella, they can't just appear out of nowhere just because Nessie wanted it to."_

Jake nodded

"_yeah you see the thing about that is I don't think my feelings ever left," Jacob smiled a bright grin, he was thinking about the kiss he had with Bella in the forest 2 years ago, boy how time has just flow by. _

"_So what are you going to do about it"_ I was truly curious, this could be a good thing, if Jake and Bells got together, everyone would be much happier and at least Edward would be gone. I hope.

"_I am going to tell her, not right away but I will. I can't hide what I'm feeling, its eating_ _me up_." A strong smell of waffles floated in the air, Esme was cooking her special, and her waffles were too good to refuse.

"_Come on I'm starving, time for dinner"_ Jake took the thoughts out of my mind, so we ran our separate ways to phase back and get into our clothes.

Me and Jake walked through the Cullen door, Bella and her little stalker (Edward) were there to greet us. Her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree when she seen Jake. I couldn't help but smile, it was obvious she felt the same way about Jake, ah how cute. Hang on what the hell! When did I become to like Romance?

While Bella and Jacob were staring at each other I sneaked a glance at Edward, and immediately wished I hadn't. Suddenly the phrase 'if looks could kill' came into my head. Edward glared at Jacob with such hatred I didn't think was possible. Jacob was probably thinking about the conversation we just had. Uh oh.

"Come on Jake, let's go find Nessie" I grabbed Jakes hand and walked slowly to the happy squeals coming from the kitchen, leaving Edward and Bella in an awkward silence.

We couldn't get to the kitchen quick enough, the smell of waffles was mouth watering. Nessie was sitting on the counter and Rosalie and Emmett were tickling her to death, I had to admit Rosalie was quite a good second in command Mum as her and Bella liked to call it. Esme heard me and Jacob and brought us 2 mountain sized of Waffles.

"Bon appetite"

"So where's Sam and Emily" I asked Jake, taking the last mouthful. I haven't heard from them since thismorning at the hospital, wow today has been a long day.

"Didn't you hear, the doctor's said she was well enough to go on holiday, they left as soon as Emily got out of the hospital"

I nodded, I expected as much.

"Hey, did you see the size of Emily this morning, when is the baby coming" That had been playing a lot on my mind, for some reason I was a lot more interested in the baby then I thought I would be.

"Sam said a few more weeks, he can't wait" Jake grinned, all the pack couldn't wait to see if the baby was going to be a werewolf, even though the werewolf genes were suppose to pass a generation, this baby was growing way to fast to be a regular human.

A thought suddenly came across my mind "Hey, Jake what were you thinking back there, to make Edward so mad"

Jacob stared at me blankly "Edward was mad?" I laughed

"Are you serious, you didn't see the death glares he was giving you? But seriously what were you thinking?" understanding crossed his face.

"Oh I was thinking about Nessie saying good 'night daddy Jacob' to me" Jacob whispered so low even I had to concentrate. Staring at Jacob now I suddenly realised how grown up he was, behaviour and in body. He was even bigger the Sam, and Sam was 6 ft 6. He looked like 30, and was starting to grow stubble, all his childish features gone. When I imprint, I hope its gonna be someone like Jake, he's a good guy.

"Jake I'm worried" I can't believe I'm going to say this but I have to, he is my alpha, and I have to tell him.

"What?" he said, staring at me.

"It's Edward, when you tell Bella about your feelings he is going to go psycho, and you know who he is going to take it all out on" I hope he gets what I'm trying to say, the idiot.

"Leah I know, but I'd rather die than keep it all bottled up. I know I sound like an idiot, but she needs to know, and I will take whatever reception is waiting for me."

I nodded, I hate to admit it but the kid was brave, I just hope he understands what he is getting himself into.

**Ok, I have posted this chapter up really fast. 2 chapters in 1 day. the baby is coming soon, and he or she will play a big part in where my story will eventually go. So if I could have suggestions on baby names, the names could be really creative or really simple, like Bob or something. So any names you give me will be really appreciated, Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 6: Return of the lovers

Leah's P.O.V

It's been a week since the wedding, and the Cullen's and the wolves were all cramped in Sam and Emily's house waiting for their return. Alice had arranged a surprise welcome back party for Sam and his new wife. For some strange reason when I thought of Sam and his new _wife_ I didn't have the painful feeling I have been used too over the last few years, maybe that meant I was getting over him.

I was sitting next to Jake, and Nessie was sitting on his lap, playing with his chin long hair. I frowned at Jake, he was sneaking glances at Bella, and it was obvious he hadn't talked to her yet about his 'feelings'. What a wimp.

"Ok everyone, get into you're positions 3, 2, 1 light's off Paul!" Alice's high voice shook us out of our daze. Sure enough seconds later the front door opened.

"Surprise" everyone screamed, as soon as the lights switched on. Emily's pale face went red with happiness. Sam walked carrying endless amount of bags. My heart pounded as soon as I seen his surprised face, ok so maybe I wasn't over him.

"I can't believe you did all of this, thank you Alice" Emily started crying, her hormones were all over the place.

"Oh don't worry about it, come on everybody. There's tons of food so dig in!" The Wolves didn't need any more encouragement, as they all delve in to the mountains of food laid out on the kitchen. I rolled my eyed at them.

I looked over at Emily, she was waddling over to me like a penguin, she looked bigger, if that was even possible.

"Leah, i really appreciate for you being so calm and you don't need to worry about Sam, i will take care of him, trust me "I nodded, remembering the last time she said that....

Flash back

"I don't know Leah I don't think that's a very good idea." Sam said. I laughed bitterly.

"I didn't ask for your permission, you traitor. I just want to see the slut you have broken up with me for"

Sam's eyes flared. "She. Is. Not. A. slut" he said through clenched teeth. Uh oh, he obviously cared a lot more for this slut then I thought. I swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat.

" You owe me that much Sam, i want to see the girl that has stolen my life away" I said bravely, even though i was breaking bit by bit inside. Sam looked to the floor ashamed.

"Ok Lee- Lee, you're going to find out anyway, might as well do it now" I growled, and then gasped. Where did that come from? I had never growled before in my whole entire life, but maybe now I had reason too. I slapped Sam hard on the face, Sam fell to the ground. I didn't know I did it that hard, but I didn't care if he was hurt of not, I was furious.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again, now just go get that stupid girl and get back here" I screamed at him.

Sam didn't head my warning, but instead stared at me in awe. He roughly grabbed my hand and examined that, and gasped.

"Leah, when you hit me just then, did it not hurt your hand? Never in my life have I felt such a force, especially now since I'm a wo-"Sam stopped what he was saying, which I took with advantage.

"just get the damn girl Sam, you idiot" I screamed at him, throwing one of the cheap vases he bought me for my birthday. It just missed his head, Sam shrieked and ran out of the door, going to his tramp of a girlfriend.

Ifell to the floor, looking at my dark, lonely house. A dry sob escaped my mouth. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I felt like I was going to collapse with the pain I was going through. Minutes later I heard a gentle knock on the door. I took a deep breath and stood up, my legs felt stiff.

"Come in" I said my voice breaking. I coughed roughly.

The door opened to reveal Sam, and a unrecognisable girl.

"Sam thanks for bringing her and letting yourself in." I smiled falsely at Sam. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and smiled thankfully at me. My eyes drifted back to the girl hiding behind Sam, looking scared. She looked familiar in a weird kind of way. But i knew instantly that I have never met her. She had the face of a person you couldn't really forget if you know what I mean. Half her face was covered with fresh scars, that made you want to wince when you looked at them. She had familiar black silky hair, but her hair couldn't really be the reason there going out could it?

"Leah, you won't believe how happy I am with how you're being about this" I could tell Sam was trying to read my expression, but I stood there blankly.

"You can leave as soon as I get your new girl friend's name" I stood there motionless, and if I'm being honest I felt kind off dead inside as well. A million expressions crossed Sam's face. First confusion then embarrassment, and finally he looked worried, good.

"Leah" He said softly "I thought you knew, I'm so sorry but it's Emily. Your cousin Emily."

I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I felt like an empty sell, lonely and unwanted. Millions of questions went through my mind, but looking at _her_ only one question mattered. I didn't bother with politeness.

"What happened to your face" I voice was emotionless. Emily stepped in front of Sam, and i seen the true extent of her scars. I should of felt sad for my best friend but only three words came to mind.

You deserve it.

"It was a bear attack" Emily said quickly, like it didn't even matter. "I'm so sorry Emily, but we really didn't plan for this to happen, me and Sam were fate Leah, there's no other way to describe it, and thanks for being so calm about this, and don't worry about Sam, I will take care of him. And maybe someday you will be able to forgive us" Emily took a step back and grabbed Sam's hand. I nodded to the door, wanting them to leave. Sam and _her_ walked out of the door without a second glance in my direction.

I sunk to the floor, the lump in my throat starting to ache. I closed my eyes, crying myself to sleep.

End of flash back

Emily left to talk to Sam, and I seen Jake coming my way, with a stubborn look on his face.

"I'm going to announce it, right here, right now." I didn't have to ask what he meant, what is he thinking?

"No Jake, Edwards going to kill you, please don't." I pleaded, he couldn't do this, it was beyond stupidity. Jake shook his head sadly as he pulled out a chair and stood on it, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"I'm sorry everyone for interrupting but I have an important enouncement to make" He said, he took a pause, obviously thinking about what he is about to say.

I scanned the crowd, and seen a very angry Edward make his way up to Jacob. Oh God.

**Oooh cliff hanger!!!!! I am still in need of baby names, the baby is coming very, very soon ok. So i need it really fast thx. Review plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 7: Its time

Lea's P.O.V

For some reason Edward was walking in human speed, even in the circumstances. Jacob like the moron he is was still pausing, staring directly at Bella, forgetting the raging vampire coming his way. I did the only thing that came into mind. I walked straight into Edwards's path.

Edward came over to me his eyes black, but this time I don't think it was with thirst.

"Get out of my way, Lee Lee" He said, everyone knew Sam used to call me that, this was low, even for a stupid filthy blood sucker. I felt myself shaking, I heard Jacob take an intake of breath, he was about to start a fight, all because of his stupid love for Bella. I knew she would be the death of him.

"OK everyone, I have to tell you something, and you're going to be shocked. Even though I imprinted on Renesmee, I'm in love with b-"Jake was interrupted by a painful scream coming from across the room. Every one turned their heads around to the scream. It was Emily. Sam ran past me, pushing me over in the process. What a jerk.

"Emily baby, are you ok" Sam lifted her head to him, waiting for an answer.

"Sam, it's the baby. The baby is coming!"As soon as Emily said that, the Pack were tripping over themselves with excitements. What a bunch of clumsy idiots.

"Ok honey, come on let's get going to the hospital" Sam was practically skipping to the door with excitement. Emily went over to me, with a worried expression.

"Leah, do you want to come with us, we would be really thank full"

Every cell in my body was telling me to say no, but I had a gut feeling saying I couldn't miss this, something was going to happen. I nodded at Emily, her whole face brightened with excitement.

"Go to the car, I will be there in a minute." Emily waddled to Sam who lifted Emily, bridal style. I walked over to Jake, he looked sad with disappointment for not telling Bella about his feelings. I leaned over to his ear,

"Don't try anything Jake without me with you, you need you're Beta for protection more then you realize." I whispered. I peered at his face, there was a hint of a smile on his face when he nodded.

"Good" I said as I headed to the door, knowing something was about to happen. I could feel it in my gut.

Jakes P.O.V

I stared at Leah as she walked out of the door, I was shocked at what good friends we made. I looked around, the pack were all in huddle in the corner and I listened in on there conversation.

"Ok, I bet $50 it's a girl, who is up for a bet" said Paul grinning.

"Ok I'm in, but I bet $100 it's a boy, you still in?" Replied Jared, I thought he would know better, Kim hates gambling, so I wouldn't like to be in his shoes when she finds out. Paul thought for a minute then grinned, shaking Jared's hand.

"Deal" Paul said.

I tuned out of their conversation, bored. The Cullen's and Bells and Nessie (I still didn't like referring my girls to _them)_ were making their way out soI walked with after them, but stopped to see someone waiting for me, oh no, I instantly noticed who it was. Edward. I walked slowly to the door, and stopped opposite the freak.

"Hello Edward" I said, very formal. Edward's eyes were still dark, he was clenching his teeth hard.

"Jacob, I realize you're feelings for Bella and that you wish to tell her, but I am here to tell you, you will do no such thing. Bella is my life and I have given you Renesmee, so what more could you want? This is a warning Jacob Black, if you tell my Bella of your love for her no good things will come of it. She will pick me like she did the last time and you will have nothing left, not even Nessie. The only thing stopping me from ripping your head clean of your body is MY daughter's fondness of you, so if you push it Jacob, nothing will hold me back next time" Edward finished off with a dangerous grin and left, not waiting for a reply.

I stood, suddenly planning to stay at Sam and Emily's, but a beautiful bell like voice came from one of the cars.

"Jacob, were waiting for Emily to ring us when the baby is delivered, so we're going to go watch a movie and your coming like it or not." Nessie's giggle came after Bella's joke so I didn't think twice about going to spend time with my girls. Even if Edward was going to be giving me death glares the whole time.

Leah's P.O.V

I sat in the waiting room and looked down at my watch and moaned. Emily's been in labour for about for 3 hours now. I felt nervous for reasons beyond me; I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a proud looking Sam. I raised my eyebrow, smiling slightly at his happiness.

"So, how did it go" I asked casually, Sam smiled brightly.

"You are looking at the proud father of a baby.... boy!" I smiled butterflies suddenly in my stomach.

"What have you called him?" I wanted to keep talking to him, knowing I wouldn't get another chance like this in a really long time.

"Emily named him Aiden" I nodded; I thought it was quite a cute name.

"So, I guess you don't want me here anymore, I will just be leaving" Sam shook his head.

"No wait, at least come in and see him, Emily would be really grateful" I thought about it for a moment, I mean what's the worst that could happen? I walked down the corridor and slowly opened Emily's room door. She was smiling down at the blanket where the baby was, she smiled up at me, her whole face bright with love and happiness.

"Do you want to hold Aiden, Leah?" I nodded opening my arms to the baby, the baby was placed in my arms and as I looked down I gasped. All my anger towards Sam and Emily disappeared, I felt all my connections with everyone else break, leaving just one solid connection towards this little baby in my arms. This baby was my everything, it was the air I breathed in, the only reason for being.

I just imprinted on Sam and Emily's baby. Uh oh.

"Leah, please say you didn't just imprinted on my baby!" Shouted Sam "How is that even possible, your blood related to Emily this is disgusting"

I nodded my head, my mind full of Baby Aiden. "Emily's family married into mine, so were not blood related. And now since my uncle and her aunty divorced a few weeks back, were just friends I suppose."

Sam was still trembling.

"Please Sam, you know I can't help it, just like you couldn't help it when you imprinted on Emily. Please Sam help me, I need him." Sam started to calm down.

I looked down at Aiden again, shocked by his cuteness. He had Sam's deep brown eyes, and Emily's clear light brown skin, without the scars. His cute button nose was small and in perfect proportion with his face. He was perfection itself.

"Leah, I don't know if I'm ok with this but we won't keep you from Aiden, as we know how hard it is to keep away from your imprint." I nodded at Emily, not able to tear my eyes from My Aiden.

**Ok, so you probably think that it's going to be all happy from now on for Leah, but sadly it wont be, She still has some more heartbreak before it's all over. I think this is probably my most favourite chapter yet, so can you please review even if its mean.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Jake's P.O.V

Chapter 8: when did she become so annoying?

1 Month later

I groaned as yet again I heard yelling coming from the kitchen

"No, I'm going to feed him!"

"No I'm going to feed him!"

"Well he's my baby!"

"But he's my imprint!"

I heard an annoyed sigh, which I presumed was Emily.

"Ok... you win" I heard a triumphant giggle escape Leah's lips.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily watching jealously at Leah who was carrying baby Aiden to the cupboard and grabbed baby food. Leah gave Emily a thankful nod before leaving. Emily gave a loud moan as she sat down on one of her kitchen stools, I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I have not had any time alone with my baby since Leah imprinted on him, and whenever I do have the time Leah is always there, telling me if I do something wrong. Its just annoying, all I want is some time with my baby without him being grabbed from my arms, because 'he looks tired'. Do you think you could help me Jake, like get Leah out of the house for a few hours so I can spend time with my son.

"Sure Emily, Sam asked me the same thing yesterday. He said she was getting really annoying. Though he was happy that she doesn't hate him anymore." Emily nodded, her eyes getting droopy, I was a bit worried, it was only 12:00 in the afternoon, and she shouldn't be getting tired maybe I should tell Sam. Emily yawned and then blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry Jake, I haven't had much sleep lately, but not because of Aiden. Whenever he cries I hear a pained howl coming from outside, I wonder who that could of bee. Well if you don't mind I'm going to go catch some sleep. Could you watch Leah, I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away with Aiden after telling her we are going on holiday, and she is_ not_ coming." I sighed, she was going to be an emotional wreck while they were gone.

"Ok Emily, sleep tight" Emily gave me a lazy smile as I walked out of the room to go find Leah. I heard shrieks of joy coming from Sam and Leah's sitting room. I walked in without noise, Leah didn't see me come in, she saw too busy rocking Aiden to sleep. Watching her now reminded me of when Nessie was born, and that pull to keep her safe from anything was still there. That pull had started to disappear as soon as I realized my love for Bella, now instead of Nessie my head was full with Bella, just like the old days. I took a deep breath, knowing how angry Leah was going to get at me.

Leah turned her head round to look at me and nodded, her eyes seemed far away.

"Leah I think we should talk, I think you need to give Emily some time with baby Aiden, you know how good she is being to you about the situation, and now the least you could do is to take a break from Aiden, he will still be there tomorrow, don't worry." Leah had a pained expression.

"Jake, I don't think I can just leave him like that. But don't think I don't know how much Emily is helping me out, because I know. I'm just worried about next week when they're going on holiday, I don't know if I will be able to cope, but I see why Emily is going. I can see how annoying I am in Emily's eyes." Leah looked down at the peace full baby and sighed. "Jake come on, let's go see the Cullen's, I will be able to go if he is asleep. It's easier"

I smiled at Leah, she hasn't been away from Aiden since he was born, and her Mum was furious when Leah told her (On the phone) that she had quit school. It was quite obvious that this was the biggest imprint connection ever but we still don't know why, it was a mystery.

Leah looked adoringly at Aiden, and gently stroked his cheek before signalling us to the door. It felt good feeling the fresh air on my face, Carlisle sent me to go get Leah and bring her to the Cullen's a few hours back, but Leah wouldn't leave Aiden, so I stayed.

Leah breathed in a great gust of air and exailed, she squinted at the sun, she hadn't been out side in ages, so Carlisle thought a get together of the wolves and the Cullen's would be good for everyone.

We drove to the Cullen's in silence; Leah was shivering in the corner and staring out the window looking a bit lost. I remembered the first time I was away from Nessie, I felt confused and empty, like nothing in the world made sense. These were the few times I felt happy the Imprint magic was starting to fade, just thinking about how messed up leaving your imprint, even for a minute makes you, made me shiver.

We arrived at the Cullen's and there were at least 20 cars outside, Leah sighed as we both entered. The pack were all in a huddle with the Cullens in the sitting room, Edward was glaring at me when he seen where Bella was heading too, She looked like she was floating when she came up to me, her face brightened up as soon as she seen me come in. I couldn't help but grin, knowing that I could make her happy by just entering a room.

"Jake, you took your time didn't you" Bells said, and frowned as she seen Leah sitting in the corner of the room on her own, looking paler than usual. She turned her gaze up to me.

" I wonder why she is taking it a lot harder being away from her imprint then you do Jake" She said curiously, it gave me a warm feeling inside when she stared at me like that, it was like she was staring into my soul.

"Talking about your imprint Jake here she comes" She said as she ran vampire speed to the stairs and picked up the little girl effortlessly. I smiled expecting the head rush that came to me when Nessie giggled. Nothing. I started getting worried, what had happened to the imprint. Nessie smiled up at me, when she smiled yesterday at me I felt the automatic jealousy at whoever was making her laugh and smile. Nothing.

I started too really panic now, so I did the only thing that came into mind, I ran to Carlisle.

I found him sitting in the corner reading his book, he looked up at me and smiled, his smile faded when he seen the look on my face.

"err doc, can I have a minute please" Carlisle nodded towards the garden where no one could hear us, Carlisle looked at me curiously, so I told him everything I had been feeling, even about Bella. It felt good getting everything off of my chest; I finished and breathed slowly waiting for his answer.

"To be honest Jake there can only be one answer, you're not imprinted anymore. I mean Jake you still care about he and wouldn't want her to be in any harm but imprinting is all about finding your soul mate, and Jake to be honest you know a forever 8 year old can't be your soul mate so your wolf mind just let go, there's no other way to describe it." I nodded in relief, happy to know what was going on, but only thing was clouding my mind, and that was the most important thing.

"And Bella....." I asked, Carlisle's face darkened.

"You aren't imprinted Jacob, so your free to fall in love with who you want and since you loved Bella before you imprinted, you are bound to love her when you stopped imprinting." I could tell Carlisle was keeping something from me, and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Carlisle, will I ever stop loving Bella, now that I won't be able to imprint again" Carlisle sighed

"I'm sorry Jacob, but you won't stop loving Bella. We mythical creatures choose who we want and there's no way of stopping it Jacob, I guess you will always be in love with a Vampire, there is no other way to say it." I nodded, suddenly wishing I didn't know what was wrong with me.

So that was it, I am going to be in love with a vampire for the rest of my life. Great.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 9: Happy, for now

Leah's P.O.V

The two packs and the Cullen's were standing outside Emily and Sam's house saying goodbye to the happy family before they travelled half way across the country for a relaxation holiday. I stared down at the sleeping angel in my arms and sighed, this was going to be the hardest 2 weeks in my life. I hugged Aiden a tiny bit tighter as I seen Emily coming up to me, staring intently at Aiden. I had to admit she was being really good about the situation, even setting back the holiday a few months to give me some time was pretty great of her. But I still couldn't help get mad at her for taking away Aiden from me.

"Leah it's only going to be 14 days, it's going to fly by. Trust me" I nodded my head and passed Aiden to Emily, as soon as he left my arms I felt sort of... empty. Emily smiled at me.

"Come on love, were going to be late" Called Sam from the car. Emily frowned as Aiden started to wake, he seen me in front of him and reached his arms out for me. I couldn't help but smile as it was apparent Aiden liked me a hell of a lot better than his parents.

"I'm sorry son, but Leah can't hold you now, were going away" Emily gave me a nod as she turned to leave. Aiden started to cry as Emily brought him to the car, leaving me behind. It was hard to believe he was only 6 months old. His big brown eyes looked older and his Thick brown hair was still growing rapidly.

The family got into Emily's jeep and gave us a wave, and left down the road, taking my gravity with them.

I sucked in a deep breath as I saw Jake coming up to me with a troubled expression.

"Come on lee, let's go for a run" He said giving me a friendly smile. I nodded, so we both broke in a run for the forest.

I let the shivers run down my spine seconds before exploding into the grey wolf I was slowly growing to except.

"_So how's it going Jake with everyone, I kind of just realised I haven't spoke to everyone in ages, so fill me in." I needed him to get my mind away from Aiden, and he seemed to realize that._

"_Well nothing much is happening, Quill Is over the moon that he isn't the only one that has imprinted on a little one, though Paul still hasn't stopped calling him a pervert, it was hilarious" I frowned_

"_Jake tell paul I don't think of Aiden romantically" I shuddered at the thought "I see him like a mother and child relationship, you know what I mean; surely you know what I'm talking about. With you and Nessie."_

_Jake barked jokingly_

"_Leah didn't you know? I'm not imprinted anymore, but you can't really say that I'm a free man for reasons I can't really explain it's so confusing." _

_I stopped running and breathed in for a minute, shocked._

"_Wait am I the only one who didn't know that" I thought confused_

"_No, the cullen's still think I'm imprinted, because if they knew I wasn't then they would kick me out. But I can't leave them" Realization hit me quickly._

"_Bella" I said simply, not needing an answer_

"_Yeah, Bella. But I have decided not to tell her. I will just stay her friend. I can't risk her friendship by telling her I love her. I can't" I nodded, suddenly feeling selfish, Jake was going through a lot right now and I didn't even bother checking in on him. Well that was about to change._

"_Come on Jake, I didn't think you were the one to down play a fight, if you want Bella as more then a friend then you have to tell her, come on man we all can see how down you have become since the party. Now tell her and you will feel a lot better for it" Jake whimpered_

"_I don't know lee I will think about it, thanks anyway" I nodded feeling a lot more relaxed_

_I sighed, knowing when I phased back human I would feel the pain being away from Aiden caused me, but I knew I had to get on with it anyway._

"_Come on Jake, let's go see Bella" Jake barked excitedly while I just rolled my eyes_

"_Come on wolf boy"_

Me and Jake arrived at the house in a matter of minutes, The loss of Aiden was taking its toll on me so I stayed outside for a while. I just needed some fresh air that's all. Jake looked at me with worry on his face as he walked inside to be greeted by Nessie.

All the worries that I had stopped entering my mind before came flooding back in my mind,

Was he ok?

Did he hurt himself, was that why he was crying when he left?

Would Sam drop him? He was a clumsy idiot sometimes

I made up my mind instantly; tonight I would follow the family and look for Aiden to see if he was ok, then go straight after. Yep that was the plan.

I walked through the open door and frowned when I heard shouting coming through from the sitting room, oh God please don't tell me Jake told Bella in front of everybody. I walked in the sitting room and it went quiet, Bella and Jake were staring at each other like they were having a silent conversation through their eyes.

"Jake is it true, you're not imprinted anymore?" Bella asked, you would have to be deaf not to hear the hope in her voice..

" Yeah Bella, and I have to tell you something but please don't leave afterwards ok?" Bella nodded " I lo-" Jake was interrupted by a menacing growl coming from the corner, the Cullen's were looking towards Carlisle to know what to do. Carlisle shook his head.

What happened next was so fast if I blinked I would have missed it. Edward pinned Jacob to the wall growling in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jacob or you won't make it out of this house alive." Edward said his voice low with anger.

"I don't care Edward" Jake said his voice painful, Edwards grip was tightening.

"I love her!" Jake screamed "And I have never stopped loving her, Bella I would give up my life just to make you happy and if that is what you want, I am prepared for that right now." The room went quiet, I looked at Bella and she was shocked into silence.

Edward growled loudly and lunged towards his throat.

My sight went red, and I did the first thing that came into my head, I jumped at Edward before He got in contact with Jacob. He was so angry he wasn't even prepared when I jumped on his back and ripped him off of Jake.

Edward turned towards me, his eyes black with anger. I knew exactly what was about to happen next. He lunged towards me and got a good grip on my body, I gave out a whimper knowing it was too late to change into my wolf form. Edward tightened his grip on me, and there was a terrible crack in my body. He let go and I collapsed on the ground, I gasped at the pain. I couldn't even move my body. My eyesight got dizzy and I slipped into unconsciousness.

Jake's P.O.V

I started to sake as I saw Leah's crumpled body on the ground, Edward turned towards me and I used all my strength to smash his stone body into the nearest wall. Edward collapsed on the ground and lifted his head to me, he looked at me with one of his broken expressions, the only difference now was I didn't look away; I had no sympathy for him because he hurt Leah. I turned towards her lifeless body and felt a bit better knowing Carlisle was treating her.

I felt a presence next to me and turned towards it, and smiled at the angel next to me. Bella put her hand into mine and smiled lovingly at me. I couldn't believe it I had actually _won._

"You haven't won yet Jacob black" Said a broken voice in front of me "I will be back, and I will have what is rightfully mine, Like my wife and daughter. I won't see you for some time, so make your time worthwhile, for you won't have it forever" Edward said, I was about to give a rude reply back, but he vanished before I had the chance. I turned towards my angel.

"And by the way Jake, I love you too." She said and leaned into my lips.


End file.
